


Once Upon a December

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ferelden, Gen, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), M/M, Orlais, Tevinter Imperium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: What do you do when it turns out you're the Prince of a powerful country, and you had no idea about it? Well, Adair Lavellan has no idea. Or should I say, "Anya" Lavellan. For he has no idea who he is. Not yet.(Author's note: I just finished watching the Anastasia Broadway production recently, and I've fallen in love with it just as much as the movie. I started brainstorming, wanting to write something for it, and this is the best I could come up with! The musical and Movie are pretty much the same, apart from a few things. I'll be going off of the musical, so I recommend looking up the differences so that you don't get confused. But otherwise, please enjoy!)





	1. Prologue

_"In the year 9:31 Dragon, the fifth Blight wasn't the only major thing to happen. The slaves of Tevinter rose up against the Magisterium of Tevinter and overthrew them. Many noble families were slaughtered. Adults, and children alike. The slaves were unforgiving. All the cruelty they had suffered for hundreds of years having gotten rid of any semblance of mercy they may have had at all. The Archon, Radonis, managed to escape. And with the help of Nevarra, managed to get the slave rebellion back under control. Whether for better or worse...No one knows. But that fateful night, he lost his son. A young elven boy with incredible magic skills he had adopted. He had tried to recover the music box his Grandmother gave him so many years ago, resulting in his death...Or so they say. For there is a rumour. One that tells of his survival. Whether it is just that, a rumour, is one for speculation. But it definitely is a mystery..."_

"Nana! Nana wait!" A young Adair ran up to his Grandmother, grasping her skirt tightly with his small fist. She was to leave for Orlais in the morning, and this would be the last time he ever saw her. For a while, atleast. But the young boy loved her dearly, and wanted to be with her forever.

 

She chuckled and picked up her adopted Grandson, holding him against her hip. She also did not want to part with him, but she had no choice. For the good of the Imperium, it was necessary. She walked over to his bed with him and placed him down, before sitting down beside him. 

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small golden box. It was round and covered in jewels. It was...Beautiful. Adair's eyes lit up at the sight of it and he watched as his Grandmother handed it to him. Adair carefully took it, and held it in his hands. He gently turned it over, and saw a key on the bottom. He twisted it a couple of times before flipping it back over. A ballerina rose out of the top, and a familiar song began to play. It was their lullaby! Adair looked at his Grandma and grinned, eyes lighting up with delight. She took his hands in hers, and held it with him as she leaned down and spoke softly.

 

"When you hear this song, think of me. An old woman who loves you very much, my dear."

 

She began sing along to the soft melody, closing her eyes as she allowed it to evelope her.

 

"Dancing bears. Painted wings. Things I almost remember...And a song, someone sings, once, upon a December..."

 

Adair watched in awe, and joined in on the second verse, their voices harmonizing together sweetly. He loved singing with her.

 

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memories..."

 

Adair felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. He really didn't want his Nana to leave him. Not yet. He wanted her to stay here with him and sing with him. He loved it so much. He loved her so much!

 

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm...Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories...Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember...Things my heart, used to know...Things, it yearns to remember...And a song...Someone sings...Once, upon, a December..."

 

Adair threw his arms around his Nana then, burying his face into her bosom and holding her tightly. She smelled like orange blossoms...It was a scent he only ever smelled when she would embrace him. His Nana held him whilst he tried not to cry, and eventually he calmed down enough to let out a watery giggle. His Grandmother smiled and wiped the few tears that had escaped away with her thumbs.

 

"I'll be able to come see you soon Nana, right? Together in Orlais! You promised!"

 

She smiled and nodded, petting his head softly with her hand.

 

"Of course, child. I promise...You and your siblings will all get to see me again soon...We'll go to the ballet everynight. And on the way home, we'll walk over the bridge built in your Grandfather's honour. Oh Alexandre...He never did get to see it finished."

 

"Take me with you now!" Adair pleaded again, trying his best to make incredibly convincing puppy eyes. Having been through this with her own children, and elder grandchildren, she was well immune to its effects.

 

"You know I can not. But we'll be together soon, my dear. In the mean time, stay strong. For me, and for your family. You're incredible, Adair. Plus sweet, smart, and very charming."

 

"Like you Nana!" Adair giggled. His grandmother chuckled and nodded, lowering her voice once again. 

 

"Of course. And remember, you're my favourite. Our little secret."

 

She booped his nose gently afterwards and they giggled together, before Adair took his new music box and placed it on his bedside table. A few seconds afterwards, his Mother came in. She was a kind woman when she wanted to be, and she loved her family very much. She just...Wasn't fond of how much her husband's mother coddled their oldest son.

 

"You have said your prayers, child?"

 

"Yes Mama." Adair answered. She nodded in approval, walking over and crossing her arms.

 

"You said them for your siblings? Our beloved Tevinter?"

 

"Yes Mama." Said Adair again. He hadn't, but she didn't need to know that. He had been distracted by his beloved Nana.

 

His Mother leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, and Archon Radonis entered just then, wishing to say goodnight to his child. He walked over, and embraced his mother when she stood up, and then he leaned down to kiss Adair on the head, like his Mother had done. 

 

His Nana went to leave then, and Adair cried out, jumping out of bed and attempting to run after her. Radonis grabbed him by the waist and twirled him around, planning to distract him whilst his Mother left. He knew how much his son adored her. This was going to be hard on him...He would do anything for his children though, and he planned to reunite them as soon as he could.

 

"Can I have this dance, milord?" His Father bent down with one hand behind his back and the other outstretched towards his son. Adair thought about it for a few moments, before eventually smiling and nodding as he took his Father's hand. He enjoyed dancing. Often his Grandmother was the one to teach him and his siblings, scolding them gently when they got something wrong.

 

They laughed happily as they fooled around, and his Nana glanced once more over her shoulder at her family, specifically Adair, before finally leaving. She did not know that that would be the last time...Not for ten years, atleast.


	2. The Day of Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy befalls the Radonis family

"Today's a very important day, Adair. Noble families from all over Tevinter will be coming to our ball today. There will be negotiations for new trade routes, so I hope you will be your normal charming self. Perhaps you could even find yourself a pretty young girl to be your betrothed." Archon Radonis winked as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder. He wanted his son to marry into a powerful and wealthy family, since he was the heir to Archon seat in the Magisterium. It was incredibly important that he didn't disappoint, and helped with these business talks.

 

A fifteen year old Adair hid a grimace from his Father as he nodded. Find a fiancé...Not something he wanted to do. He had met all the girls that would be attending at other balls, and he found them all to be stuck up, whiny, and selfish. He had no interest in them at all. But he wanted to make his Father happy, so he would try.

 

He missed his Grandmother. They hadn't went to see her. Not since she left for Orlais. He never pressed his parents though, since he knew they were busy with trying to run Tevinter. Keep it under order. The balls that they held hadn't been the same since she left. They felt empty...Usually Adair would hang around for a little while, mingle and dance, then disappear into the garden. Sure, he would eventually get reprimanded for it, but he didn't care.

 

Archon Radonis left his son to let him continue to get dressed, and Adair took this as an opportunity to run over to his dresser, and open the drawer. Inside, the music box his Grandmother had gifted him all those years ago. He smiled softly as he took it out, fondly remembering all the time they spent together, and he turned the key on the bottom. Just like he did the first time he saw it. He then placed it back down, and walked over to his screen to finish getting dressed as he hummed along to the peaceful and comforting song.

 

It wasn't too long after the song ended and Adair was also finished  getting dressed in traditional Tevinter clothing, that his little brother Alexei ran into the room. He giggled and wrapped his arms around his big brothers waist, before starting to pull him towards the door. Their current position made it hard for Adair to walk though, so he pulled away from his brother and chuckled, before offering his hand.

 

"Addie! Addie! I have something to show you!" Alexei seemed incredibly excited, and he emphasized this by grabbing Adair's hand and starting to pull him down the halls towards the ballroom as quickly as he could. Adair tried to ask what it was, but he never got the chance. Because before he knew it, he was in a bright and large room, standing beside his family on a platform. 

 

The ballroom was magnificent... The checkerboard floors shined until you could see your reflection in it. The crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the candles in it giving a warm glow to the entire room. A large buffet table set up along the wall, covered in Tevinter delicacies, different types of wine, ranging from ages of hundreds of years ago, to just a few. Adair's family really did have the best of everything.

 

His Father stepped up to the podium, clearing his throat to prepare to give a speech. Then, once he was ready, he used magic to amplify his voice, making it easier to hear him.

 

"Friends. I would like to welcome you to the first Winters solstice ball of this year. Tonight, feel free to indulge yourself in Tevinter finest wines and food. Dance to your heart's content on the dancefloor. Mingle with other guests! Tonight, is to enjoy yourself. Tomorrow, the talks shall commence. But for now, I hope you all have a merry night!"

 

There was a round of applause. People were smiling. Some were genuine, some fake. Each were trying to think of ways to gain the upper hand against each other and Adair's Father. It was normal, but you still had to be careful. Some people would go to any lengths to get what they want. 

 

Adair could feel people staring at him. It was the same every ball. And when there were new people, there was bound to be some whispering about "The elf boy". Adair tended to ignore them, used to it by now. He just hoped Alexei or his eldest sister didn't hear. They had a tendency to get offended for him, and start arguements. He appreciated their concern. He really did. But sometimes he wished they would just...Calm down. 

 

Everyone kind of split off into their own groups after that. Adair was left hanging around the edges, like normal. His Mother always told him not to be a "wallflower", but he couldn't help it! Balls just bored him. And people were usually content to just leave him be, unless they wanted to introduce their daughter to him when they found out he was the heir. Which had happened three times already in the span of an hour, and to be quite frank, he was getting sick of it.

 

"Getting bored, little Prince?" Adair jumped in fright by the sudden voice suddenly coming from his side, and he turned to see a man. He looked to be a few years older than him atleast, and when Adair looked at the amulet he was wearing, he recognised it to be the one of House Pavus. A powerful family, pretty much second to theirs. Adair turned to face him and bowed, intending to be polite even if he didn't particularly feel like chatting.

 

"Good evening, Lord Pavus. Is there something you need?"

 

Lord Pavus chuckled and shook his head, before placing a hand on his hip and leaning against the wall.

 

"Not at all. And Dorian is just fine, if you wouldn't mind. May I call you Adair?" Adair nodded. Something about this guy was...Ensnaring. Perhaps Adair would make fun of this night just yet. Adair smiled slightly and crossed his arms, still not quite sure what Dorian wanted. Dorian seemed to sense this though, and continued.

 

"I was just thinking, you looked rather lonely over here. So I thought I would come grace you with my presence!" Normally Adair would hate this kind of arrogance, but he could tell it was just out of humour. And he couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Well, I must say I appreciate it, Lo- I mean, Dorian."

 

"Of course you do." Dorian said, and he smirked. Adair had to admit, he was attractive. Dark skin and intense eyes with an intelligent shine. His dark hair was undercut and swept over to one side, and his suit fit him nicely. If it wasn't socially unacceptable for one to enjoy the company of men, Adair would perhaps openly show interest. But his family would either hate him for it if they found out, or try to change him with other methods...So he just allowed himself to give appreciative glances when he could.

 

They talked for a little while, and Adair actually found himself enjoying it all. Their conversations were either teasing and fun, or slightly flirty. Dorian called him out on this, by saying;

 

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me."

 

Adair raised an eyebrow, but couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto his face as he shifted his weight to one leg and cocked his hip out.

 

"Perhaps I am." He replied briefly, and he was about to continue when he heard the music the orchestra was playing turn into a familiar song. It was one where everyone had to dance. Another tradition...Adair sighed in resignation, waited to be bombarded by girls wanting to dance with him, when to his suprise, Dorian offered him his hand. He bowed down slightly, and with a charming grin, asked "May I have this dance?"

 

Adair was speechless, but couldn't find it in him to refuse. So he took Dorian's hand, and ignored the odd looks they got from the people around him. 

 

"Just who's leading exactly?" Adair asked Dorian, wanting to establish it before the dance begun, and they were left fumbling. Dorian just winked.

 

"Why, I am of course."

 

"And why is that exactly?" Adair just pretended to be annoyed. He knew it made sense because of their height difference, and he waited for Dorian to point that out. Or atleast, he assumed he was going to point that out. What he actually said caused Adair to blush, then glare, and 'accidentally' stamp on his foot once the music started.

 

"Well...You're small and...Have a feminine figure."

 

They danced the night away. To onlookers, may have just looked normal. Well, as normal as their society saw it. Two male friends without female counterparts merely making up for that. But to them...It was their own little world. They smiled shyly at each other, giggled everytime Adair was lifted or dipped, and smirked when they had to get incredibly close for some parts.

 

It was the best night of Adair's life. So far, anyway. When he and Dorian finally parted, breathing heavily before breaking into fits of laughter, Adair looked up at his Father sitting on his throne, and saw the disappointment on his face. Adair's own face fell at the sight, and he looked down, his laughter dying out into silence. Dorian gave a confused look at this, but Adair never got to explain.

 

Their were screams, and suddenly, the windows shattered, sending glass flying everywhere. Dorian put up a ward in time to protect them from it, and Adair gripped his sleeve. What was happening?! People armed with swords and crossbows stormed inside, and began shooting and stabbing at random people. Adair immediately began searching the room for his siblings, but he was too late. His three sisters had already been taken from them. 

 

He had to get to his family! He wanted to take Dorian with him, but he heard someone call for Dorian. He looked over, and he saw a bald man with odd looking clothes gesturing for Dorian to run over. Behind him, another boy around Dorian's age. Dorian looked conflicted, so Adair made the choice for him.

 

"Go."

 

Dorian turned to face him with an anguished expression, and was about to leave, when he changed his mind and pulled Adair to him to kiss him. As a goodbye, and a promise. When he pulled back, he looked determined.

 

"That will  _not_ be our last. Now get to your family. We  _will_ meet again, Adair."

 

Adair couldn't do anything other than nod, then run towards his Mother, Father, and Alexei. His Father had Alexei in his arms, and Adair grabbed his Mothers arm, running as fast as he could with the rest of his family. When they passed his bedroom on their way to the family escape passage, he stopped...His Grandmother's music box was in their. He stopped running, slipping out of his Mothers grasp. In their panic, they didn't seem to notice. 

 

Adair ran into his room, and grabbed the music box from his dresser. He then went to run back out and down the hall, but he heard screams, and then more people came running down the hall. Not friends though. The people who started to attack in the ballroom. His only chance was by jumping out the window...He could use his magic to soften the impact, but it was still risky...It was a risk he would have to take.

 

He took a deep breath, casting a ward around himself, before sprinting towards the window, and he covered his face to protect it before diving out. He heard the glass shatter, and he grunted with the impact of landing, but he survived. That was the main thing. He looked around, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the castle was completely surrounded. Mostly elves...All dressed in rags. It dawned on him then that the slaves were rebelling. A revolution. He had never agreed with slavery, but he did plan to end it once he took over. Now, if allied countries heard about this...They would be slaughtered, like the slaughtered his family...Adair didn't know whether to feel angry or...Well, he didn't have time to contemplate that.

 

He stripped off his outer coats, leaving himself in just his vest, and leather trousers. It was the best he could do to blend in. He took off running, clutching his music box to his chest. He was freezing, since it had began to snow heavily, but he could worry about finding shelter later. Right now, he had to make sure he wasn't recognised and killed.

 

He managed to make his way through the mob, but just as he made it to the woodland path, a group of elves came running up. One of them dressed in full armour. He held up his hand to signal for his men to stop, thinking Adair to just be a lost elf or an escaped slave.

 

"Sweet Maker, boy. You're going to freeze to death! What are you doing out here?"

 

Adair didn't answer. Too scared to. Maybe he could trick them and be safe? That wasn't to be however, as one of his men spoke up.

 

"That's the heir! Adair Radonis! Kill the sunnuva bitch!"

 

"P-Please...Not all of us are the same...You already killed my family, please don't do this...!" Adair tried to plead, putting his hands up in defence. He could easily kill them with his magic, but he didn't want to have to resort to violence. Not if he could help it. They wouldn't listen though. Instead they aimed their crossbows at him, and shot...

 

Only one hit him. In his ribs. His eyes widened and at first, the pain didn't register. Instead, he was just in shock, and he moved his free hand to the sound, the bolt sticking out of him.

 

His eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed into the snow, dying it red as the blood began to seep out of his wound, and he was left in a puddle of it, his life slowly draining away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. A quick break and info!!!

Hi! Author here! I just dropped by to say that this fic is going to take off on its own, and it isn't going to be part of the game! I hope that's okay with everyone! I've been hella sick recently, so that's why I've been gone for ten days now, but I am planning to get better ASAP and continue writing! Everytime I get another hit on this fic, it really means a lot to me! So thank you all for reading this far! And feel free to leave a comment! Thank you!!!

 

Instagram: hoehoehoelt

 

Tumblr: Hoehoehoelt


	4. Is this fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Iron Bull happen to run into Anya. Will they allow him to accompany them to Orlais, or will they decide to leave the elf behind with his clan, forever clueless of who he is.

"No luck, Vint."

 

Dorian sighed. "Again? Kaffas..." This was the eigth time now they had been turned down by some noble asking for help with a project. They were more than willing to work with them, needing the money to get to Orlais, but everytime the noble found out Dorian used to be part of an important family, (and also saw Iron Bull), they cancel the arrangement in a heart beat.

 

Dorian didn't get it! The revolution happened ten years ago! There was no class system anymore. Everyone was "equal". Or so the people running said. Truthfully, they were just as bad as the previous government. Except this time there weren't royals, or slaves.

 

After the palace had been abandoned, and Dorian met Bull through a mutual contact, they took up residence there. Not being entirely friendly with each other after first, but having to atleast pretend for the sake of the job they were working on. They bonded after Bull got hurt, and Dorian had to force him to let him use his magic to patch him up. After that, they just stuck together. In this new Tevinter, you needed all the help you could get.

 

"You know, we still call up my boys from the border. People might be more willing to hire a mercenary group then a dusty noble and a big scary giant."

 

Dorian shook his head. They had been over this! They didn't want to attract too much attention to themselves. Some of the ex-slaves were still out for any nobles that mistreated them, and wouldn't hesitate in killing them. Truthfully, Dorian couldn't blame them. Slavery was...Horrible. He hadn't even thought about it until the uprising.

 

"No...We'll figure something out. I'll send a message to Felix. Alexius may be slightly touched in the head now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping us out. Especially if we do something in return."

 

Bull grumbled at that, not liking the idea of contacting more power crazy Vints. But at this point, they had no other option. They had to get out of Tevinter. It really wasn't safe here anymore. Bull hated to admit it, but before with the social classes and slavery, atleast it was organised. Now, it was almost as bad as Seheron. Gangs killing people, the equality meaning if one person starved, so did everyone else, and the government wasn't much better. They were intend on making Tevinter "better", but it was even shittier than it was before.

 

Also the rumours were bizarre as well. One example would be "Prince Adair" surviving the slaughter of his family. Just because his body wasn't found and burned with the rest of the royals, doesn't mean he didn't get killed. For all they knew, he was lying at the bottom of the ocean, or had been chucked down some well. Still, the people were adamant. And Divine Justinian was offering a reward of ten thousand gold coins for the safe return of her Grandson...Before Bull could bring this up though, Dorian, somehow, beat him to it.

 

"You've heard the rumours, right Bull? About...Adair...He may still be alive. Tevinter is a large place. Just because he isn't in Minrathous, doesn't mean he isn't somewhere else! And a lot of elves have white hair too! If we convince them to come with us, they get a life of luxury, and so do we!"

 

Bull glared at him briefly for stealing his idea, but quickly dropped it and nodded, crossing his arms.

 

"That is true. But a lot of elves also don't trust us."

 

Dorian reached up to tweak the end of his moustache. Bull made a good point. People did tend to avoid them, the answer being obvious. But Dorian just shrugged and gave Bull that same arrogant smile he gave Adair all those years ago.

 

"Well, we'll just have to earn that trust, won't we?"

 

They were just about to start devising a plan for this incredibly risky idea, when they heard a loud crash come from the hallway. Dorian grabbed his staff and hid around the corner incase he needed to take them by surprise, and Bull stood at the doors of the main hall, his arms crossed. If they saw him, they might not want to mess with them.

 

A few seconds later, a man finally burst in, immediately stopping in his tracks when he saw Bull. He seemed to examine him for a few seconds with his large amber eyes, before practically copying Bulls stance, and raising an eyebrow.

 

"You're The Iron Bull, I take it? So where's Dorian? I heard I could get passage out of Tevinter from him."

 

Bull just stared at him, dumbfounded. This tiny elf with tattoos, just burst into their home, barely spared Bull a glance, and asked where the Vint was. Bull felt a little...Insulted. Either this person was very stupid, or very careless. Bull pointed to the corner of the room silently, and the elf walked over, peaking behind it before standing right in front of Dorian.

 

Dorian was just as equally as shocked Bull. But now he felt as if he had been blown away. This random elf...Looked like Adair...The long white hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, scar on his left eyebrow...The only thing that made Dorian doubt it was him was the Dalish tattoos, and the fact that he was looking at Dorian like he was a total stranger. Dorian had to stop himself from whispering the same name he did when be found out the royals had been killed in their home. When he found out Adair's body hadn't been found, giving him just a sliver of hope that he may be alive.

 

"Uh, yes. That is me. Dorian, that is. Dorian Pavus, at your service. Um, Bull."

 

Dorian didn't give the elf time to even ask what he needed to, walking over to Bull and pulling him down by his harness to whisper in his ear. When he did though, they both heard a loud gasp come from the man. When they looked over, he was looking around, his eyes wide and misted over. He also looked a little sickly. He then said something like "I recognise this place, but it was a little hard to hear since he was so quiet. Bull pulled away from Dorian, uncharacteristically worried that the little guy might pass out on them or something. To emphasise the "little guy" part, the elf was basically skin and bones.

 

Bull walked over and pulled him over to a chair, before forcing him to sit down. Afterwards, he told Dorian to go get him some bread and water. Dorian objected at first, but soon caved.

 

"Damn, when was the last time you ate?" Bull crouched down beside him, looking him over again to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. The elf just shrugged, swallowing thickly and wiping his forehead with his gloved hand.

 

"Ah...A couple of days ago? Believe it or not, but attempting to steal from someone isn't a good idea."

 

Bull couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was still confused though. The guy was Dalish. Why not just stay with his clan?

 

"You know, you wouldn't be hungry if you hadn't left your people. Are you running from something?"

 

Dorian walked in then and handed the elf the glass of water. The elf whispered a feeble "Thank you" before turning away from him and starting to drink it. He still hasn't answered Bulls question once he was done, but Bull decided that if a man didn't want to talk, you couldn't force him. Still, he atleast wanted to know his name. Dorian pulled him off the side then though.

 

"He looks like Adair. Do you see it? A little bit of make up, and he could be our ticket out of here."

 

Bull had to agree there was a slight resemblance. From the paintings he had seen atleast. He heard the elf sigh, then they watched as he stood up, placing the cup on the chair. He turned to face them then, now looking a little impatient.

 

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really do need to know if you can help me get passage out of here."

 

"Not so fast there. What's your name?"

 

Dorian wanted to atleast know who it was they were helping before they agreed to anything. The elf just frowned though, and shrugged slightly.

 

"I don't...Know..."

 

Dorian threw his hands up then, walking around in a circle around Bull before coming to a stop in front of the man again.

 

"You don't know? Seriously?"

 

He didn't seem to happy to be called out like that, and the elf placed his hands on his hips.

 

"Well, my clan gave me a name. Anya. I just don't know it because, well, I don't remember anything. Not before fifteen, atleast."

 

This caught both Dorian and Bull's attention once again. He had no memories of his life before fifteen? That was...Oddly convenient. Dorian walked over to their table and sat on it, whilst Bull leaned against the wall and spoke next.

 

"Well, tell us what you  _do_ remember."

 

Anya paused then for a good few seconds. After a little time to think, he opened his mouth to speak, attempting to explain his past to them.

 

"My Clan said I was found by the side of the road...Apparently I had been shot, and I was left for dead...It had recently snowed. It was dark out when they found me too, So I was lucky." 

 

Anya licked his lips then. Giving them some time to soak up that information before continuing. He did sound kind of bitter then though.

 

"Just a random boy with no name, right? Some stupid kid who couldn't tell you the difference between a copper and a coin. But, like I said, they took me in. The first day I woke up there was...Rain. it was raining."

 

He frowned. As if he was thinking hard about this. To be fair, it  _had_ been atleast ten years ago. Surely they could cut him some slack for that.

 

"The bed I was in was covered in warm sheets. The hunters overhead were whispering about me. I could hear them outside the aravel. I was alone in an unfamiliar place, so I was...Terrified. **"**

 

He sighed. It was hard to pinpoint everything. He had still been slightly out of it from the herbs helping him heal, and the poultices being poured down his throat.

 

" 'Call the child Anya' they kept saying. 'Give the child a hat'. I don't know  _anything_ before that..."

 

Anya just shook his head. What was the point of all of this anyway? He just needed one of those damn book things. Exit papers, were they called?

 

"Ugh, you don't know what it's like not to know who you are...But, I stayed with that clan after that. They raised me...Eventually though, I started to remember things...I've seen flashes of fire, heard the echoes of screams..."

 

He shuddered at that. Those very screams being all too haunting. The fear and shrillness to them, like someone was being killed right there on the spot...It wasn't something he could ever forget.

 

"I do know one thing though."

 

He looked over at Dorian and locked eyes with him.

 

"Someone's waiting for me. In Orlais! They told me that once...Atleast, in my dreams they did..."

 

Dorian stood up from the table then. This was all getting a little too weird for him. Even worse, it was adding up. A possible reason for Adair's body not being found could be that he really did escape. With the Dalish...Still, he recognised the Grand Hall they were currently standing in, so why didn't he remember Dorian? Even a little? If Anya really was...Adair...Shouldn't he be feeling  _something_?

 

"So, what do you think Dorian?"

 

Dorian looked over at Bull at the sound of his voice, and they had a silent conversation. Bull encouraging him to offer Anya a chance to join them on a trip to Orlais, and Dorian being reluctant to do so. Still, Bull won with ease, and Dorian sighed before looking back at Anya, who looked like he was getting a little agitated at being left out of this moment.

 

"Fine. You can come with us."

 

Anya smiled then, jumping slightly on the spot.

 

"Really?! Awesome! Thank you! I'm forever indebted to you!"

 

Bull smirked at the look on Dorian's face. He looked surprise by the sudden enthusiasm the elf showed. Especially since he had been rather straightforward and serious with them so far.

 

"Be careful who you say that to. Now, come back tomorrow. We'll start then."

 

"Start what?"

 

Anya had obviously missed the part where he had agreed to do anything for them, and crossed his arms, immediately getting defensive again.

 

Dorian and By panicked a little then. Oh right, they had forgotten to mention the part where they wanted Anya to pretend to be someone else.

 

"Well..." Dorian started. "Have you heard the rumours about the lost Prince?"

 

"Who hasn't? It's all anyone talks about these days. What of it though?" Anya was beginning to feel suspicious of them now. As if he hadn't just a few moments ago. He had a feeling he knew what they were going to ask.

 

"Well, since you don't remember who you are, and it all just seems to fit with what happened that night...Perhaps we can help return you to your possible grandmother. We'll get a small reward for our efforts, and we'll all be happy."

 

Anya glared at the both of them, thinking their offer over. Maybe this could be his chance to learn who he is...But if he wasn't who they're saying he might be, he would be breaking an old ladies heart. Still, it was the best shot he had right now. So with a resigned sigh, he nodded. 

 

"Fine."

 

"Great! Well, nice to be working with you, Anya!"

 

Dorian held out his hand for Anya to shake, officially sealing the deal, but Anya just stared at it for a few seconds before doing the same to him, except looking more confused. Dorian cleared his throat awkwardly, putting two and two together. Apparently, that wasn't something the Dalish did. He also noticed Bull trying not to laugh out of the corner of his eye. Bastard...

 

Still. They had their Prince. They had their plan. Now they just needed a way out of Tevinter...


	5. The First Obstacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally meets one of the people involved in all these wild rumours. The question is, can he dissuade them from going through with it?
> 
>  
> 
> (Author's note: In the musical, there's this soldier called Gleb! Cullen's kinda taking his place here.)

"Bring them in!"

  
Cullen shouted to his soldiers after hearing them knock on the door. He had been ordered to track down a Dalish Elf and bring them in for questioning. Apparently, thru had been causing trouble. Specifically with the notorious "Dorian Pavus" and "The Iron Bull".

  
Honestly, Cullen felt bad for any fool unlucky enough to be tricked into one of their schemes. He had already brought in plenty of their old accomplices. He read over some reports as he listened to the door open, trying to seem nonchalant. Once he heard it close again, he placed the reports down and walked over to the window, looking out at all the bustling civilians down below on the street.

  
"Tevinter is lovely, don't you think? Finally freed from those horrible Magister's. Now, everyone is equal. Like everywhere else in Thedas. But now that I mention that...I've heard you're not from here, are you? What do you think of it so far?"

  
He finally turned around to look at the person that had been brought in, and his eyes immediately widened. He looked away for a few seconds, blinking his eyes, before returning his gaze back to the elf. The elf was...A very pretty girl! Said girl, didn't look too amused. And she crossed her arms. She looked the Commander up and down, but didn't speak.

  
Cullen could take a hint, and chuckled nervously before gesturing to his desk. 

  
"Care to take a seat? I'll make some tea. You must be freezing."

  
The girl hesitated, but eventually nodded and walked over, sitting down in the empty chair. She crossed her legs and looked around her, taking in the large room. The walls were painted a beige colour, and had a few paintings here and there of mean looking men in military uniforms.

  
Cullen sat down opposite her, and pulled a lever behind him, ringing a bell in the kitchens to signal that he would like some tea brought up. He also wanted to know more about this young girl that his men had brought in, so he cleared his throat and tried to start up a conversation again.

  
"Ahem...May I have your name, Miss? I am Cullen. Cullen Rutherford."

  
The girl just stared at him, before her eyes widened and her face flushed red. Cullen was confused for a few seconds, until the she, or rather...He...Spoke...

  
"Miss? Um...Hate to disappoint, but I'm a man."

  
Cullen had royally fucked up. He sputtered slightly, trying to think of some form of apology. But he had never mistaken someones sex before, so he had no idea what to do. He still tried, though.

  
"Maker, I-I am so sorry. It's just that, well, you kind of look like- and u-um- Please excuse me. I am very sorry."

  
The other man just scoffed, rolling his eyes at how desperately the blonde man was asking his forgiveness. It honestly didn't matter. Sure, he was a little annoyed he was mistaken for a woman, but all the curly haired guy had to do was apologise and and correct himself.

Cullen took to clearing his throat and trying to recompose himself. Once he felt a little less embarrassed, he repeated his question.

"Anyway, Ser...You still haven't told me your name."

"You first."

The elf didn't miss a beat. Cullen could understand his distrust of humans, but it wasn't like Cullen was going to do anything. Still, Cullen obliged, and introduced himself.

"I am Commander Rutherford. But you, may call me Cullen my good Ser."

Cullen and the elf sat in silence for a few more seconds, before the elf sighed and stood up.

"Anya. That's all. Now what do you want? Why am I here?"

Anya was getting agitated. Cullen knew from experience agitated pris- Uh, curious persons, was never good. So he just cut to the chase.

"You've been hanging around Dorian and Iron Bull. That is not smart. I've also heard...They've convinced you that this little rumour, what was it? Prince Adair being alive? Yes, they've coerced you into thinking you're him."

Anya remained silent. This guy knew more than he thought...That was dangerous. He would have to warn Dorian and Bull...

He realised that he should probably answer. He couldn't play the innocent card, but he could play the naïve card.

"Everyone dreams of being someone else. It's an innocent enough dream, Commander."

"Cullen. And perhaps, but dreams like those can get you killed. You'd do well to remember that..."

Cullen truly was just trying to look out for the young elf. He didn't want to have to resort to drastic measures just yet. If he could resolve things calmly, he would.

Anya nodded, playing along, before looking down, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. People seemed to respond to people obviously weaker than them. Well, that's if they aren't a complete asshole, that is.

"Of course...Cullen...May I go?"

Cullen sat down and waved his hand dismissively. He would have to his men warn about this again...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! And thank you for doing so! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion on it!
> 
> Tumblr: Hoehoehoelt
> 
> Instagram: hoehoehoelt


End file.
